


Fantasma

by JustPaulInHere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Slow Romance, Some Plot
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24738310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustPaulInHere/pseuds/JustPaulInHere
Summary: Neville doit passer son ASPICs de Potions, et l'oral promet d'être catastrophique jusqu'à ce qu'il ait une très mauvaise idée pour le rendre plus agréable pour lui et pour le professeur Snape.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Voici un petit divertissement sans prétention qui a vite viré au PWP. N'hésitez pas à poster un commentaire pour me donner votre avis sur la manière d'écrire ou sur ce à quoi vous vous attendez pour la suite !

Des chaises avaient été installées dans le couloir, de chaque côté, le long des murs. Neville comprit aisément qu'elles étaient là pour que les candidats puissent attendre devant la salle avant d'être invités à entrer pour l'examen.

Il soupira et posa son sac à ses pieds. Malgré la quantité de sièges mise à disposition, il était seul.

La journée avait été longue jusqu'à maintenant. C'était la fin des épreuves, et il ne lui restait plus qu'à passer son dernier examen pratique, son oral de potions. Neville n'avait absolument pas confiance en lui. Il avait passé les semaines précédentes à réviser en compagnie d'Hermione, mais il ne pensait pas que ses efforts puissent changer quoi que ce soit au résultat final.

Il aurait eu ses chances si Slughorn était resté à la place de Snape, mais non. Il avait fallu que l'homme qui l'impressionnait le plus se dresse à nouveau devant lui. Neville sentait déjà que, même avec la force de caractère qu'il avait acquise en affrontant les Carrow, en participant à la Bataille de Poudlard et en terrassant Nagini, il allait de nouveau perdre tout ses moyens face à Snape le Terrible.

Neville sentait le stress monter en lui, il pouvait entendre les pensées s'agiter dans sa tête et se força à respirer plus calmement – comme le lui avait appris Hermione. Il avait survécu jusque là, après tout. Il avait survécu à sept années passées à Poudlard à côté d'Harry Potter l'aimant-à-danger, il avait survécu à une huitième année à Poudlard, et il avait survécu à ses examens jusqu'à maintenant.

_Jusqu'à maintenant._

Neville attendit quelques instants avant que la porte de la salle de classe ne s'ouvre. C'était Dean. Il lui fit un petit sourire compatissant. « Ça va bien se passer, le rassura-t-il. »

Neville acquiesça silencieusement, et se leva. C'était leur salle de classe habituelle, mais les chaises et les tables avaient été repoussées contre les murs pour laisser seulement un grand espace dégagé au milieu de la pièce, où un seul poste de travail avait été installé. Neville referma la porte derrière lui. Snape était là, baguette à la main, tandis que des fioles et des ingrédients volaient dans les airs, de la réserve à la paillasse et vice versa.

« Ah, Monsieur Londubat, le meilleur pour la fin, n'est-ce pas ? le salua Snape.

— Bonjour professeur, murmura Neville en retour. »

Il déposa son sac à côté de la paillasse, et observa le va-et-vient pendant quelques instants. Le professeur finit par se tourner vers lui, et Neville baissa les yeux. Il remarqua les parchemins annotés à l'encre rouge – celle qui avait toujours maculé ses copies au point d'en imbiber le parchemin – et sur lequel devaient se trouver leurs notes à tous.

« Bien, commençons. »

D'une geste de sa baguette, Snape fit apparaître trois petits parchemins devant Neville. C'étaient les sujets d'examens. Le Gryffondor devait en choisir un, et adressa une petite prière à Merlin avant de prendre celui du milieu et de le décacheter.

_Potions avancée contre la magie noire._

« Alors, qu'allez-vous devoir préparer ? demanda Snape après un instant de silence. »

Neville reprit contenance. La déception devait être inscrite lisiblement sur son visage. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il réussisse cet examen avec ce sujet. Il était tout bonnement incapable de se rappeler des détails de la recette, du fonctionnement de la potion, et il était certain de faire exploser son chaudron. Un souvenir lointain et brumeux lui apparut : il avait déjà fait exploser son chaudron justement en préparant cette potion au début de l'année.

Il déglutit, et reposa le papier sur le bureau. Peut-être... peut-être qu'il y avait un moyen. Il y avait pensé certains soirs de révision, quand il était trop fatigué pour s'empêcher d'avoir la tête en l'air.

« Potions avancée contre la magie noire, annonça Neville. » Il essaya de rassembler tout son courage pour dire ce qu'il avait dire, mais sa voix restait coincée dans sa gorge.

« Vous savez où sont rangés les ingrédients, vous pouvez commencer, commenta Snape.

— Écoutez... On sait comment ça va se passer. Ça va être long et douloureux, pour nous deux.

— Je dirais plutôt comique de mon point de vue, répondit Snape, ce qui ne fit que grimacer un peu plus Neville.

— Tout à fait. On pourrait donc, si vous préférez, ne pas perdre de temps : mettez-moi un Désolant tout de suite et qu'on n'en parle plus... ou même un Troll, ajouta Neville en avisant l'expression fermée de Snape. »

Il lui semblait tout de même qu'il y avait quelque chose d'intéressé dans son regard. C'était peut-être bien le troisième ou le quatrième oral de potions qu'ils se retrouvaient à passer tous les deux dans le cadre des examens de Poudlard, et ils savaient d'expérience que cette fois-ci ne serait en rien différente des autres. Neville allait ajouter des ingrédients plus ou moins au hasard dans son chaudron jusqu'à ce que celui-ci explose, et Snape allait se tourner les pouces. Il avait même joué avec sa plume avec lassitude la dernière fois, et soupiré d'ennui.

Neville se rappela que la plus grande faiblesse de son professeur restait son esprit Serpentard. Tout Serpentard aimait tirer avantage de la situation, et le marché qu'il lui proposait actuellement n'apporterait rien à Snape.

« Peut-être... commença bravement le Gryffondor. Peut-être qu'à la place je pourrais faire un oral d'une nature différente. » Tout en disant ces mots, Neville avait trouvé l'assurance de desserrer légèrement le nœud de sa cravate d'uniforme, et ouvrait à présent le premier bouton de sa chemise blanche avec des doigts tremblants d'adrénaline.

Sa proposition eut au moins la force de choquer le professeur de potions. Ce n'était pas pleinement écrit sur son visage, mais après huit années, Neville avait appris à reconnaître les degrés infimes d'émotions qui se trahissaient sur les traits de Snape, c'était la moindre des choses pour survivre à ses cours.

« Pourquoi avoir choisi de passer les examens de potions ? »

Neville détourna le regard.

« Il est demandé aux aspirants Aurors de maîtriser l'art des potions.

— Très bien. »

Neville releva les yeux en entendant le raclement du fauteuil contre les pavés des cachots. Snape s'était écartée de son bureau et semblait avoir écarté les jambes en guise d'invitation. Neville déglutit. Combien de son courage Gryffondor lui restait-il ? Suffisamment ?

Devant son hésitation, Snape ajouta d'un ton dur : « Vous pouvez toujours reprendre votre laborieux oral de potions, si vous avez changé d'avis. »

Neville se força à contourner le bureau et à faire quelques pas en avant. En décomposant les tâches, il avait moins besoin de penser à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il croisa le regard de Snape quand il se trouva devant lui, ses yeux sombres ne trahissant plus rien de son expression. Neville se força à maintenir la tête haute et à continuer à le fixer dans les yeux alors qu'il glissait à genoux entre les cuisses écartées de son professeur.

Pas moyen de lire quoi que ce soit sur les traits du Serpentard maintenant... Neville finit donc par porter son regard sur les boutons de la robe austère, et se concentra sur les gestes qu'il devait faire à présent. Il déboutonna la robe avec des doigts tremblants, jusqu'à pouvoir en écarter les pans suffisamment largement pour pouvoir découvrir le pantalon noir, d'un style classique, que portait son professeur en-dessous.

Neville exhala calmement, son cœur battait à toute vitesse dans son torse, et son esprit était plus concentré qu'à l'accoutumée. L'adrénaline qui courrait dans ses veines sembla stabiliser des mains tremblantes alors qu'il desserrait la boucle de ceinture...

Une main se referma soudainement sur son poignet, le figeant en plein mouvement.

« Je peux voir que c'est la première fois que vous faites ça, Londubat. » Snape semblait être légèrement mal à l'aise. « Vous n'êtes pas obligé. »

Neville soutint son regard pendant un instant. Il se souvint de tout ce que Harry avait pu leur raconter. Snape pouvait lire dans les pensées... Mais ce n'était pas important, parce que Neville se rendit aussi compte que ce qui venait de se passer, ce qui allait se passer, était bien plus intéressant que n'importe quel oral de potions.

Il hocha la tête avec un petit sourire et termina de desserrer la ceinture de Snape, avant de commencer à déboutonner sa braguette avec des gestes sûrs. Neville croisa à nouveau son regard en écartant les pans de sa chemise et en saisissant le bord de son sous-vêtement. Snape, qui avait jusqu'à maintenant laissé ses mains reposées contre les accoudoirs du fauteuil lui apporta alors son aide.

Neville ne savait plus vraiment où poser les yeux, avec ce sexe partiellement dressé, et si immense qu'il avait à deux centimètres des yeux et qui le faisait loucher. Il avait déjà vu d'autre garçons nus, c'était chose courante dans les dortoirs, mais la situation n'avait rien de commun et il se mit à rougir.

D'une main, il saisit avec douceur le sexe, et baissa la tête pour l'enserrer de ses lèvres, tout en fixant le regard de son professeur. Tout à coup, celui-ci se fit beaucoup plus expressif, une exhalation quittant ses lèvres. Neville fronça les sourcils en découvrant qu'il ne parvenait pas à glisser sur toute la longueur comme il le pensait. Il écarta les lèvres pour l'englober dans sa bouche et le sentit pulser et durcir soudainement en lui alors qu'il se servait de sa langue pour le lécher.

Neville releva la tête, ses lèvres remontant au sommet de la verge, avant de plonger à nouveau. Elle était maintenant bien plus longue et bien plus large, et Neville se rendit compte qu'il devait écarter la mâchoire pour s'en accommoder et qu'elle toucherait maintenant le fond de sa gorge s'il essayait de la prendre à nouveau en entier dans sa bouche.

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra alors pour aller et venir, de haut en bas. Il pouvait sentir le tissu des robes de Snape frotter contre ses joues. Et, quand il pressait son visage contre le corps de l'autre homme, il pouvait sentir la chaleur qui émanait de lui.

Neville se rendit compte qu'il aimait cela, pouvoir se concentrer sur une tâche en apparence assez simple, sans qu'on lui demande de penser – et sans risque de faire exploser quoi que ce soit. Il pouvait entendre la respiration de Snape se faire plus rapide et plus bruyante, et il sentit avec une force brutale le pouvoir qu'il avait soudainement sur son professeur, ce qui se transforma en une vague brûlante de désir dans son ventre.

Neville redoubla d'effort et fit de son mieux pour sucer de même qu'il bougeait, et pour caler ses respirations en rythme. Il remarqua qu'un semblant de gémissement était sorti des lèvres de Snape quand il avait à nouveau essayé de le prendre en entier dans sa bouche, et se mit donc en tête de recommencer aussi vite que possible et accéléra le rythme avec pour seul objectif de presser ses lèvres contre la base du sexe, tout en ignorant du mieux qu'il pouvait l'inconfort que ces mouvements suscitaient chez lui.

— O —

Severus Snape avait la tête basculée en arrière contre le dossier de son fauteuil, et sentait le plaisir faire tomber une à une ses défenses. L'exercice était parfait pour mettre à l'épreuve ses défenses d'occlumancie, et s'il l'avait voulu, il aurait pu s'y essayer... mais ses pensées étaient occupées ailleurs. Pour tout dire, elles étaient même absentes, et il ne restait plus que le plaisir.

Depuis combien d'années ne s'était-il pas permis de céder à ses désirs ?

Il sentait les mouvements hésitants, et les maladresses du jeune Gryffondor, et tâchait de le guider au mieux.

« Doucement, murmura-t-il face à son ardeur soudaine de le prendre en entier dans sa gorge. » Il posa une main sur sa tête et le repoussa, l'air froid glaçant son sexe humide. Neville leva les yeux vers lui, ses joues étaient rouges, ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, et ses lèvres étaient écarlates, gonflées et brillantes.

Severus sentit le désir de l'embrasser mais se retint. « Si vous allez trop vite, vous allez vous faire mal. Ce sera plus simple en allant plus doucement, et... c'est ce que je préfère. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça et se remit à la tâche, avec plus de douceur. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, Neville faisant des gestes plus lents et plus doux, et Snape profitant seulement sur plaisir qui montait doucement. C'était bon, si bon, il aurait aimé que le moment dure plus longtemps, qu'il dure pour toujours. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas goûté au plaisir de la chair, que l'abandonner si tôt l'agaçait déjà.

Petit à petit, le Gryffondor était parvenu à se détendre et jouait maintenant à le prendre presque en entier, son visage pressé contre ses cuisses et son sexe pénétrant sa gorge. La pression des muscles se contractant autour de lui et de la succion combinées étaient divines.

Severus, qui haletait maintenant, et sentait la chaleur se répandre dans tout son corps, finit par céder et lâcha les accoudoirs du fauteuil pour se saisir des mains du jeune homme avec des gestes un peu brusques. Celui-ci s'interrompit pour le fixer avec curiosité. Snape posa ses mains de chaque côté sur ses cuisses. « Si c'est trop, faites-moi signe, murmura-t-il. »

Avec douceur, Severus passa ses mains entre les mèches courtes de Neville, et glissa contre son crâne. Il le guida ainsi dans ses mouvements, dans l'angle et dans le rythme. Neville se détendit davantage encore, laissant Snape faire et l'utiliser pour son plaisir. Petit à petit, celui-ci se fit plus énergique dans ses mouvements, et plus incontrôlé.

Neville comprit qu'il devait être proche et se força à accepter les mouvements soudainement plus brutaux, les larmes perlaient à ses yeux et coulait sur ses joues, il avait mal à la gorge et mal à la mâchoire à force d'être resté si longtemps dans cette position inconfortable. Il peinait à respirer, et finit par seulement retenir sa respiration pour éviter de s'étouffer.

Et puis Snape, avec les doigts serrés et tirant sur ses cheveux, les yeux écarquillés et les lèvres entrouvertes sur un cri de jouissance finit par se répandre dans sa bouche. Neville était trop choqué pour avaler et manqua de s'étouffer tandis que le liquide coulait sur son menton. Il avait le souffle court.

Ils restèrent tous les deux sonnés par ce qui venait de se produire pendant quelques instants. Les mains de Snape quittèrent ses cheveux avec une caresse et Neville releva la tête, essuyant du dos de la main le liquide sur son menton.

« Désolé, murmura finalement Snape. » Il sortit sa baguette et nettoya d'un mouvement tout ce qu'il y avait à faire disparaître.

Neville lui adressa un petit sourire reconnaissant. Il pouvait sentir qu'il était dur, son érection frottant inconfortablement contre le tissus souple de son caleçon et la couture rêche de son pantalon d'uniforme. Neville n'était pas étonné que le spectacle de son professeur pendant son orgasme l'ait à ce point excité, le pouvoir qu'il avait eu, d'être la cause de son plaisir et de sa perte de contrôle, était étourdissant.

Neville s'employa donc à rendre son professeur à nouveau digne dans ses robes, refaisant tous les gestes qu'il avait effectués précédemment dans l'autre sens, avec le même soin.

Il se redressa finalement en frottant sa nuque endolorie, avant d'épousseter son pantalon poussiéreux au niveau des jambes, et surtout des genoux.

« Je vous met un Piètre, fit Snape en croisant son regard.

— Je n'ai pas fait ça pour améliorer ma note, rétorqua Neville férocement.

— Je sais, répondit doucement le professeur. Mais comme ça, vous devrez passer les rattrapages, ajouta-t-il. »

**À SUIVRE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville s'est tiré de son examen d'ASPICs de potions en passant sous le bureau, et maintenant, il doit se préparer pour passer les rattrapages, comme le lui a promis Snape.

Le 12 Square Grimmaurd était silencieux, et tranquille. Depuis la fin des examen à Poudlard, le calme n'avait pourtant pas été au programme. Tous les élèves n'avaient eu à l'esprit que de s'amuser, de faire la fête, et de profiter des derniers moments qu'ils pouvaient tous passer ensemble, entre amis, dans l'enceinte du château pour lequel ils avaient combattu un an plus tôt.

Neville devait admettre qu'ils s'étaient vraiment bien amusés, et il en était même parvenu pendant quelques temps à oublier ses petits problèmes quant à certains évènement récents.

Ils avaient attendus le plus longtemps possible avant de quitter Poudlard, sans avoir les résultats de leurs examens qui leur seraient envoyés pendant l'été par hibou. S'ils avaient voyagé dans le Poudlard Express au retour, ils ne s'étaient pourtant pas tous séparés sur le quai de la gare. Harry avait invité tout ses amis, en leur réservant une chambre au Square maintenant que l'Ordre n'en faisait plus son quartier général. Neville pensait que son ami n'avait pas d'autre endroit où aller que cette vieille bâtisse lugubre, et qu'il ne voulait pas rester seul... Dans tous les cas, ils étaient nombreux à avoir accepté l'invitation pour une partie de l'été, selon les projets de chacun.

La maison était relativement calme, et Neville était retourné à ses pensées. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé avec Snape ? Et plus alarmant encore... qu'est-ce qui allait se passer quand il allait devoir se présenter pour ses rattrapages ? Il n'était même pas censé savoir qu'il n'aurait pas ses examens du premier coup !

L'esprit empli de ces interrogations et d'images fantasmées d'un homme sévère en robes sombres, Neville observait ses livres de cours sans la moindre volonté. Peut-être qu'il pourrait vraiment essayer, la prochaine fois, ça ne lui coûterait rien...

Il prit donc son livre de potions et sortit de sa chambre. Il y avait des éclats de voix provenant du rez-de-chaussée. Harry, Ron, Dean et Seamus devaient se trouver dans la cuisine et jouaient certainement aux cartes ou à un de ces jeux typiquement sorcier où Harry perdait tout le temps. Il pouvait même entendre des éclats de voix et des rires typiquement féminins.

Neville espéra qu'Hermione n'était pas avec eux et se rendit jusqu'à ce qu'il pensait être la bibliothèque (il lui fallut plusieurs tentatives pour la trouver, à subir les assauts de la fragrance fauve pur dans la chambre que Dean et Seamus partageaient). Son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé, Hermione semblait avoir prévu de profiter de cette première soirée de liberté en entamant sérieusement la lecture d'ouvrages volumineux de la bibliothèque des Black.

« Neville ? Tu n'es pas en bas avec les autre ? s'étonna-t-elle en le voyant entrer.

— Non. Je n'ai pas trop l'esprit au jeu... » Neville referma la porte derrière lui, le silence se fit à nouveau. Hermione était vraiment douée pour ces sortilèges. À la réflexion, c'était plutôt nécessaire, puisqu'elle avait besoin de silence pour se concentrer et que cette chose n'existait pas en temps normal dans la Tour des Gryffondors. « Je crois que je vais devoir te demander un petit coup de main.

— Dis-moi tout, fit-elle avec un sourire. » Bien, nota Neville, elle ne semble pas m'en vouloir de la déranger.

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment pour ce qui est de mon examen de potions, et je me disais que, au cas où, si je devais passer les rattrapages, tu pourrais peut-être m'aider à réviser ?

— Vraiment ? On avait pourtant passé beaucoup de temps ensemble à réviser ces dernières semaines. Tu es vraiment sûr que ça s'est mal passé ? Sur quel sujet est-ce que tu es tombé ? »

Neville détourna le regard, espérant qu'elle ne ferait pas trop attention à ses joues rougies ou du moins, qu'elle interpréterait cela pour de l'embarras seulement. S'il devait être honnête, l'examen s'était vraiment bien passé...

« Je préférerais ne pas en parler, éluda-t-il. »

Elle posa un regard curieux sur lui, puis compatissant, et n'ajouta rien. D'un geste de la main elle dégagea de la place sur une chaise et sur sa table, les rouleaux de parchemins et les ouvrages se rangeant d'eux-même en piles nettes. Elle termina d'écrire ses notes, et rangea sa plume avant de se pencher sur son manuel avec lui et de commencer la leçon.

— O —

Severus se réveilla en sursaut, haletant. Il s'était emberlificoté dans les draps et commença par les repousser au bout du lit avant de s'éclaircir les idées. Son cœur battait d'un rythme rapide, il était en sueur et entre ses cuisses, il pouvait sentir son membre dressé réclamer de l'attention.

Severus se laissa tomber en arrière sur l'oreiller en poussant un grognement frustré. Encore ? Il avait encore fait un de ces foutus rêves ? Il ferma les yeux dans les ténèbres, et essaya de conjurer à nouveau les images qui l'avaient assaillies dans son sommeil.

Neville avait été torse nu, son uniforme, son pull et sa chemise disparues. Dans son rêve, il n'avait rien à voir avec le garçon que Severus avait connu, mais ressemblait plus au jeune homme qu'il était devenu : son buste était finement musclé, discrètement. Il ne portait qu'un pantalon noir, et il s'était agenouillé devant lui.

Severus revoyait les images, conscient qu'en se concentrant sur les détails et les mouvements, sur certains points à la recherche des sensations si proches de la réalité qu'il avait ressenties dans son sommeil, il les pervertissait par la même occasion.

Leurs regards s'étaient croisés avant que le jeune homme ne baisse la tête, et qu'il ne puisse entrapercevoir sa nuque.

C'était étonnant qu'il se soit réveillé avec un désir si ardent en lui alors même que son rêve n'était constitué que de ça, il aurait pu entrevoir des images et des actes grivois tels que ceux qu'il avait vu dans les magazines PlayWitch de sa jeunesse... Mais il n'y avait rien eu de plus que la soumission volontaire d'un puissant jeune sorcier. C'était ridicule. Severus avait l'impression que son érection, qu'il était toujours difficile d'ignorer, pressée entre son ventre le matelas, se moquait de lui. Est-ce qu'il était vraiment devenu comme ces caricatures de Serpentards, excités par le pouvoir et la puissance ?

Severus se sentait dérailler et calma ses propres pensées en se servant d'un peu d'occlumancie. Il se remémora la scène à nouveau, les images flashant dans son esprit, le torse nu, le regard - de quelle couleur étaient les yeux de Neville, d'ailleurs ? - le garçon glissant à genoux, obéissant, volontaire, devant lui.

Ce n'était pas la promesse de puissance et de pouvoir qui l'excitait, il s'agissait là de données secondaires. Non, ce qu'il y avait de vraiment intoxiquant, c'était le pouvoir que Neville lui accordait à cet instant, l'idée de pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait de lui... Severus gémit piteusement contre l'oreiller, son sexe pulsant avec un peu plus de détermination. Il ne voulait pas...

Sa main sembla voyager de son propre chef jusqu'à son sexe. Il en avait tellement envie. Mais il ne devait pas recommencer. C'était une erreur d'avoir accepté cet arrangement stupide pendant l'examen. Si ça venait à se savoir, les conséquences pourraient être vraiment moches pour eux deux (mais surtout pour Severus, après tout, il avait un devoir moral, un devoir de respect qui allait de paire avec sa fonction de professeur).

— O —

Neville était sur les nerfs, tremblant, depuis qu'il était arrivé devant les grilles de l'école. C'était Hermione qui l'avait amenée avec un transplanage d'escorte, il aurait été incapable de venir autrement : il était bien trop nerveux pour transplaner de lui-même, et il aurait bégayé au moment d'annoncer sa destination dans la cheminée...

Neville se désolait, aucun de ses examen d'ASPIC ne l'avait autant perturbé ! Mais ils s'y étaient tous préparés pendant si longtemps, et ils avaient tous été dans la même galère en même temps. Aujourd'hui, ce n'était plus le cas. Tous ses amis avaient obtenus leurs examens du premier coup ! Dean était parti en voyage avec Seamus, et d'autres connaissances de Poudlard, plus jeunes ou d'autres maisons, les avaient rejoints. Hermione avait entamé un programme d'apprentissage à Sainte-Mangouste, Ron et Harry se préparaient pour les sélections du programme d'Auror.

Ils avançaient tous dans leur vie librement tandis que Neville se retrouvait à nouveau devant les portes de l'école.

Il savait qu'il dramatisait pour rien. Dans deux heures ce serait fini ! Et il avait toutes les raisons de croire qu'il aurait son examen et qu'il pourrait rejoindre Ron et Harry dans leurs entraînements avant d'intégrer le programme spécial des Aurors.

Neville prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer quand il se retrouva à nouveau dans le couloir sombre menant aux cachots et à la salle d'examen de potions. Il sortit sa convocation officielle, vérifia l'heure et attendit tandis que des films tournaient dans sa tête jusqu'à le laisser désorienté.

La porte s'ouvrit. « Bonjour, bonjour ! Neville ! Comme ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir ! »

Que faisait le Professeur Slughorn ici ?

« Je suis chargé de faire passer les rattrapages. Entrez donc ! » Neville prit ses affaires, et serra la main du professeur en le suivant à l'intérieur. Il s'installa derrière le chaudron et attendit tandis que Slughorn papotait gaiement, il semblait vraiment heureux d'être de retour à Poudlard pour cette journée.

« Alors, vous connaissez déjà la chanson, non ? fit-il en tendant trois parchemins à Neville. »

Le Gryffondor ferma les yeux et s'en saisit d'un au hasard... « Philtre de paix, lut-il à voix haute. » Neville se sentit immédiatement soulagé ! Soulagé du poids de ses attentes et de ses peurs : il pouvait au moins réaliser cette potion là les yeux bandés ! C'était la plus simple de tout le programme, et il se souvenait même que Snape avait pesté à ce sujet pendant l'année, comme quoi le Ministère devrait la retirer du programme parce qu'elle était ridiculement trop simple !

Slughorn et lui échangèrent un sourire.

— O —

Neville bouchonna sa potion et la tendit à son examinateur. Il n'était même plus nerveux, tout s'était bien passé et heureusement aucun de ses fantasmes ne s'était réalisé – aucun de ses cauchemars non plus, d'ailleurs !

« C'était très bien, mon garçon ! Vous devriez avoir un peu plus d'assurance en vous, vous savez ? Vous avez bien répondu aux questions que je vous ai posé, même si vous vous êtes embrouillé plus d'une fois ! Et vous avez plutôt bien réussi votre potion, dans l'ensemble. Il y a quelques maladresses, mais vraiment... ce n'était pas la peine de trembler autant en entrant dans la salle ! Vous vous débrouillez bien, je vous donne un Acceptable ! »

Neville sortit de la salle, un peu étourdi après la fin de l'examen et la disparition soudaine du stress. C'était éprouvant. Il referma la porte derrière lui et... quelqu'un fit remarquer sa présence en toussant. Neville se tourna subitement.

« Professeur Snape ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

Neville vérifia brusquement le couloir, s'assurant que des deux côtés, il n'y avait personne et qu'ils pouvaient discuter sans être entendus.

« Pourquoi vous n'avez pas fait passer les rattrapages ? ajouta-t-il en un murmure. » Il essaya de ne pas être trop déçu ou accusateur dans son ton, mais il savait que pour un legilimens comme Snape, il devait être un livre ouvert de toute manière.

« J'ai pensé que ça serait plus juste de cette manière. Vous savez maintenant ce que vous valez en potion quand je ne suis pas là pour vous déconcentrer...

— Est-ce que quelqu'un sait ? ajouta Neville. »

Snape fit non de la tête.

Le jeune homme se sentait presque stupide... Qu'est-ce qu'il était allé s'imaginer ces dernières semaines ? Que Snape l'attirerait à l'intérieur de la salle aussitôt qu'il serait arrivé pour le plaquer contre la porte close et l'embrasser fiévreusement ? Ou bien qu'il lui donnerait l'ordre de se mettre à genoux devant lui pour le sucer à nouveau ? Il serait debout cette fois-ci et baiserait sa bouche brutalement, chassant son plaisir en abusant de lui et...

Bon sang ! C'est vraiment pas le moment de penser à ça ! Neville détourna le regard en se rappelant les innombrables fantasmes qui avaient accompagné ses nuits – et qu'il était valeureusement parvenu à repousser lors de ses séances de révisions avec Hermione !

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? finit-il par demander. »

Snape s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Vous inviter. Accepteriez-vous de passer un peu de temps en ma compagnie ? »

**À SUIVRE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alors que tous ses amis explorent leur vie hors de Poudlard, Neville était de retour au château pour enfin obtenir ses ASPICs de Potions, et pouvoir rejoindre Ron et Harry et le programme d'entraînement des Aurors. Il se rend au rendez-vous fixé par Snape pour prendre le thé ensemble, le lendemain.

_« Accepteriez-vous de passer un peu de temps en ma compagnie ? »_

Neville observa silencieusement le Maître des Potions, pris de court par cette question. Il faisait trop sombre dans les cachots pour essayer de décrypter les rares émotions qui passaient sur son visage, et Neville ne voyait rien d'autre que les ombres vacillantes dues à la torche allumée un peu plus loin. _Est-ce que... Que voulait Snape ?_ Neville n'était pas sûr qu'ils soient tous les deux sur la même longueur d'onde. Il ne voulait pas voir ce qui se passait entre eux se terminer.

« Quand ? »

Il vit Snape osciller, comme s'il ne savait pas sur quel pied danser, mais avec un mouvement d'une amplitude infime.

« Demain ? Pour le thé ?

— Où ? »

Une hésitation. « Chez moi ? Je pourrais passer vous chercher.

— Très bien, accepta Neville sans réfléchir – s'il avait réfléchi, il serait probablement resté planté dans ce couloir jusqu'à l'hiver. Je demeure chez Harry, au Square. » Et puis il se figura que ce serait sans doute une mauvaise idée que Snape se présente à la porte du Square comme ça, tout à coup. Il y aurait des questions... « On pourrait se retrouver au petit parc derrière Saint Marks Church ? »

Snape hocha la tête et ils restèrent debout, un moment, mal à l'aise apparemment, et puis Slughorn ouvrit la porte de la salle de classe, et brisa l'instant.

— O —

Neville était parvenu à rentrer au Square de lui-même, après avoir flâné un peu dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard, histoire de digérer ce qui venait de se passer avec Snape. L'excitation était redescendue quelque peu, et il se rendait compte qu'il ressentait le besoin de parler de tout ça avec quelqu'un. Mais il ne pouvait en parler à personne, non ? Avec tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux... Personne ne comprendrait ?

Quand il entra dans la demeure des Black, Ginny fondit sur lui avant même que la porte n'ait eu le temps de claquer dans son dos. « Hoï ! T'es déjà de retour ? » Elle pencha la tête à droite, à gauche, observa son dos. « Laisse-moi voir ça... Pas de trace de suie, de brûlure, de furoncles... ni d'éclaboussure. Neville Londubat ! Est-ce que tu t'es au moins présenté à ton rattrapage ? lança-t-elle furieuse en pointant un doigt accusateur contre son nez.

— Ginny, c'était pas la peine de l'agresser comme ça, soupira Hermione en descendant les escaliers. Alors ?

— Bien, répondit Neville, toujours un peu confus de s'être fait ainsi interpeller. C'était Slughorn. Et je suis tombé sur un Philtre de Paix. » Hermione resta plantée devant lui malgré tout, semblant attendre quelque chose, et Neville finit par rougir furieusement. « Acceptable ! Bon sang Hermione, je suis pas totalement incapable quand même ! »

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et l'enlaça joyeusement. « Désolé, c'est juste que... moi aussi je m'attendais à te voir rentrer noir de suie. » Neville se prit à sourire aussi finalement, et referma ses bras autour de son amie, sentant la tension accumulée le quitter enfin.

« Je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'un truc pour me détendre, commenta-t-il, peut-être un bon bain...

— Ah, va falloir prendre un ticket alors. Harry et Ron sont rentrés de leur entraînement du jour couverts de boue et de... est-ce que c'était du sang dans le cheveux de Ron ? demanda Ginny à Hermione. »

Elle haussa les épaules et Neville eut un petit rire nerveux. Est-ce qu'il voulait vraiment les rejoindre là-dedans ?

Hermione partit dans la cuisine et ils la suivirent, Neville l'aidant à préparer du thé pour eux trois. Ginny bâilla monumentalement, restant dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle allait bientôt passer des sélections pour entrer dans l'épique des Harpies et suivait un entraînement intensif pour renforcer sa condition physique, tous les matins, dès cinq heures tapantes. Elle transplannait sur la côte avec son balai et s'entraînait à voler en résistant au temps pourri de l'Angleterre. Toute le monde avait pris l'habitude de la voir rentrer détrempée par la pluie, la sueur, et la marée, et de la voir ensuite vider le ballon d'eau chaude en prenant une bonne douche. Elle bâillait aussi à n'importe quel moment de la journée avant d'aller s'écrouler sur le canapé du salon pour faire une bonne sieste. Il avait semblé nécessaire d'apposer un panneau sur la porte, depuis, avec une chimère enragée ensorcelée, qui s'agitait furieusement, et une inscription "Beware: Grumpy Ginny[1]".

Ils se retrouvèrent seuls, tranquilles, et c'était rare de voir Hermione lever le nez de ses livres... Neville invoqua des biscuits depuis un placard de la cuisine et dégusta tranquillement son thé.

« Est-ce que je pourrais te parler de quelque chose ?

— Je t'écoute.

— Il y a... une personne qui m'a invité à un rendez-vous, et je ne sais pas trop ce que ça veut dire. »

Hermione haussa les sourcils.

« Est-ce que c'est juste pour... je sais pas, passer du temps ensemble, ou... pour plus, tu vois ? continua Neville. » Il se sentait tellement incertain à propos de tout ça...

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que ce soit, toi ? »

Neville baissa abruptement les yeux sur sa tasse, l'esprit assailli d'images toutes plus lubriques les unes que les autres, légèrement trop hâtives, comme floutées dans son esprit parce qu'il n'avait pas encore réussi à se faire une idée précise de ce à quoi pouvait ressembler Snape nu, mais que son esprit avait définitivement écarté tout vêtement sur ces images. Et avait conservé une vision haute qualité de son sexe en érection, aussi...

« Je vois. » Il y avait quelque chose de léger dans son ton, comme si elle avait clairement vu son rougissement et compris ses pensées. « Eh bien, je serais là pour en parler, si tu veux. Et si jamais tu veux me dire qui c'est... En attendant, ne te mets pas trop la pression pour demain, c'est un premier rendez-vous, il peut ne rien se passer entre vous. Sois seulement toi-même et ça ira bien. »

Ouais... c'était un vaste programme en perspective.

Harry et Ron arrivèrent à cet instant.

« Pas d'explosion ? demanda le rouquin en le voyant. Hermione, comment étaient ses vêtements quand il est arrivé ?

— Hé, vous pourriez être un peu plus souples, les gars, se plaignit Neville. Je l'ai eu sans problème.

— Merlin, pourquoi on ne peut plus compter sur toi ? gémit Ron en sortant une noise de sa poche pour la filer à un Harry tout sourire.

— Moi, j'avais confiance en toi, fit Harry en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. Félicitations ! Il va falloir qu'on fête ça dignement ! Je vais aller faire des courses pour le ravitaillement, quelqu'un veut venir avec moi ? »

— O —

Severus s'éveilla lentement, écoutant les oiseaux qui chantaient, et observant longuement la lumière douce qui éclairait la pièce. Il se sentait... bien. Presque heureux. C'était inhabituel et dérangeant, pour tout dire. Il n'avait pas envie de se lever, il voulait seulement se rendormir, et retourner dans ce rêve qui avait été si agréable. Il avait repoussé Neville contre le mur des cachots, plaquant son dos contre les pierres, et caressant doucement son visage avant de l'embrasser. Et Neville avait émit ce gémissement alors que leurs lèvres se touchaient, et s'était agrippé à ses robes.

Non, il ne voulait pas sortir du lit, il voulait invoquer à nouveau ce rêve et revivre ses sensations...

— O —

Neville avait passé un long moment à tourner en rond dans sa chambre pendant l'après-midi, à essayer de lire, ou de faire ci ou ça, sans y parvenir. Il avait terminé son dossier d'admission pour rejoindre les Aurors la veille, avec l'aide de Harry, et l'avait déposé au bureau des Aurors le matin même – malgré un léger mal de tête et des cernes immenses dues à leurs festivités peu matures. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'il serait accepté, en n'ayant obtenu qu'un Acceptable à ses ASPICs de potions, mais Harry lui avait assuré qu'avec le besoin de sécurité croissant et l'hécatombe de la guerre, le Ministère recherchait désespérément à embaucher en ce moment.

Il avait fini par rester allongé sur son lit, fait, dans sa chambre impeccablement rangée, à regarder le plafond tout en se laissant porter par le flot de ses pensées.

Son _tempus_ sonna et Neville se redressa subitement : il était temps de commencer à se mettre en route. Il tomba sur Hermione en bas des escaliers.

« Tu y vas ? » Elle l'observa, et son visage se durcit légèrement. « Les garçons, vous êtes vraiment incorrigibles... » Elle sortit sa baguette, et Neville fit un pas en arrière, avant de sentir le nœud de sa cravate se resserrer correctement autour de son cou, et ses vêtements se repasser contre son corps, sa chemise rentrant dans son pantalon sans aucune délicatesse et sans aucune attention envers les autres choses précieuses qui s'y trouvaient déjà.

« Hey ! lâcha-t-il, offusqué.

— Tu devrais me remercier plutôt, tu te serais présenté à ton rendez-vous dans cette tenue complètement débraillée ? »

Ginny arriva à cet instant sans que Neville n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, et se mit à gueuler : « HÉ TOUT LE MONDE ! NEVILLE A UN RENCART ! » Elle avait dû utiliser un _sonorus_ informulé parce qu'il sentit ses oreilles sonner quelques instants.

« Oh Merlin, lâcha Hermione quand elle vit la tête de Ron, suivie de celle d'Harry, apparaître depuis le salon. Fuis, Neville ! Je vais les retenir aussi longtemps que possible.

— Non, Hermione, je ne peux pas t'abandonner, répondit-il d'un ton sur-dramatique, tandis que Ginny se jetait en avant pour l'attraper. » Hermione la bloqua en la ceinturant, et Ginny resta un moment à tendre les mains dans le vide avec une petite tête désespérée.

« Mais, Neville... C'est quiiiii ?

— Allez, file, je pourrais pas retenir les deux autres, rigola Hermione. »

Et Neville obéit. Il marcha d'un pas tranquille, les mains dans les poches, pour remonter les quelques rues qui séparaient le Square du petit parc où il avait donné rendez-vous à Snape. Quand il arriva derrière l'église, il remarqua qu'un homme en costume sombre était assis sur un banc en plein soleil, malgré la chaleur étouffante de Juillet qui assommait tout le monde.

Snape se leva en le voyant et lui tendit la main. Il se saluèrent, et il y avait définitivement toujours quelque chose de bizarre entre eux. Heureusement, le Serpentard ne perdit pas de temps, et l'invita immédiatement à se mettre en route vers un point de transplanage.

— O —

Neville ne savait pas vraiment à quoi il s'était attendu pour cadre de vie du terrible professeur Snape en dehors de ses appartements dans les cachots lugubres de Poudlard. Sans doute à quelque chose de tout aussi sombre et sinistre, de petit, dans une région où même le vent de la côte n'était pas assez fort pour chasser la grisaille et le brouillard.

En réalité, la maison qui était apparue devant eux était certes ridiculement petite, mais elle était aussi isolée, entourée d'un large jardin et d'une forêts aux arbres hauts, et tout cela semblait contribuer à accentuer à quel point elle était minuscule.

« Je l'ai achetée à un moldu, avec la prime qui accompagnait l'ordre de Merlin et l'argent de la vente de la demeure de mes parents, commenta tranquillement Snape en remontant l'allée à ses côtés. »

Comme Neville s'y était un peu attendu aussitôt qu'il passa la porte la maison lui apparut bien plus grande à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. La magie offrait un immense salon, avec une cuisine ouverte sur le côté.

Ils s'installèrent à un comptoir, pour prendre le thé comme convenu, apparemment, et rien de plus.

« Comment se sont passés vos rattrapages, alors ?

— Bien, étonnamment bien même, quand je ne sursaute pas à chaque fois que vous ouvrez la bouche... » Est-ce que c'était un regard meurtrier ? Ou un regard amusé très mal camouflé ? « Et puis, j'ai eu de la chance je crois, je suis tombé sur le Philtre de Paix, ajouta Neville. »

_Bham._

Snape venait de reposer avec rage la théière sur un dessous de plat. Neville le vit se passer une main sur le visage et soupirer longuement, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il s'était attendu à cette réaction.

« Vous vous rendez compte que même si vous intégrez le programme d'entraînement des Aurors, vous allez vous faire écraser par le rythme en ayant autant de retard ? On ne vous demande pas d'avoir une certaine maîtrise de l'art de potions pour rien, vous savez ? Vous allez avoir besoin de ces potions au quotidien en tant qu'Auror, et même Potter n'aura pas les moyens de faire appel à un Maître pour les lui brasser. Jamais le bureau des Aurors ne s'est fendu d'employer un potionniste compétent. Vous allez avoir besoin de ces potions sur le terrain, vous devez être en mesure de les brasser vous-même non seulement pour des raisons économique, mais aussi parce que vous ne pouvez faire confiance à personne d'autre ! Votre vie sera mise en jeu ! Cette potion contre la magie noire que vous avez refusé de brasser lors de votre examen, vous devez bien vous rendre compte qu'elle va vous sauver plusieurs fois la vie pendant votre carrière d'Auror ! »

Neville avait baissé la tête à un moment pendant la diatribe rageuse du Serpentard, et tâchait à présent de se réchauffer émotionnellement en serrant sa tasse entre ses mains. Malgré la chaleur de l'été, il se sentait très mal tout à coup, et s'en voulait vraiment de se comporter encore comme le Gryffondor impressionnable qu'il avait toujours été.

« Désolé, murmura Snape. »

Neville vit la main du potionniste s'approcher, dans son champ de vision, et le laissa poser sa main sur la sienne.

« Je vous prie de bien vouloir pardonner les mauvaises habitudes que j'ai prises jusqu'à maintenant, Neville. Je sais que je me suis toujours mal comporté envers vous, pendant toutes ces années. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas si je le regrette, j'ai peur que ce soit mon caractère qui soit ainsi fait. »

Est-ce que c'était pour ça qu'il avait voulu parler avec lui ? Pour lui présenter des excuses ? De pathétique fausses excuses comme celles-ci ?

« J'y ai un peu réfléchi, ces dernières semaines, depuis... » Snape laissa sous silence ce qu'ils comprenaient tous les deux. « Je ne pourrais jamais justifier la manière dont je me suis comporté, ou l'expliquer, ou la corriger, et je ne crois pas pouvoir me racheter. Si je vous ai demandé de venir ici aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous faire une proposition. D'ici quelques semaines, quelques jours peut-être, vous aurez rejoint Potter et Weasley, et vous savez déjà que le rythme va être dur. Je vous propose de vous apporter mon aide pour tout ce qui concerne le domaine des potions, comme une sorte de... tutorat ? »

Neville hésita un instant. C'était pour ça alors ? Il était peut-être un peu déçu, on était loin de ce qu'il avait imaginé, mais il pouvait reconnaître la valeur de l'offre. Si employer un potionniste était trop onéreux pour être envisageable, alors il n'imaginait même pas la valeur de cette proposition, qu'un maître de potions confirmé lui propose des cours particuliers. Même si ce n'était que Snape.

Il leva finalement les yeux, et croisa le regard du professeur. « Très bien, à quoi est-ce que vous aviez pensé ? Parce que si vous comptez juste me surveiller et m'aboyer dessus de temps à autre, je pense que je ferais mieux de continuer à travailler avec Hermione.

— Vous ne pourrez pas, répondit durement Snape. Vous n'êtes plus à Poudlard, vos amis font tous face à des situations difficiles, à des situations où ils vont avoir besoin d'aide. Vous ne pourrez pas vous reposer sur eux sans que ça se finisse mal. Mais vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour eux en venant ici : leur retirer le peu de pression que vous faites peser sur leurs épaules.

— C'est vraiment si dur ?

— Un diplôme n'a pas toujours de lien avec ce que l'on demandera de vous dans votre vie. On vous demandera de maîtriser plus de compétences, mieux, et plus rapidement, et on vous imposera certaines manières de procéder plutôt que d'autres... Vous n'êtes plus aussi libres qu'à Poudlard, et tous les seniors du bureau des Aurors semblent avoir oublié le temps où ils sortaient à peine de l'école. Oui, ça va être intense. »

Neville se sentait plutôt soulagé en entendant ces mots. Tout à coup, ce que traversaient Ron et Harry en ce moment ne semblait plus être un grand saut dans le vide. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui ne collait pas. Snape pensait comme un Serpentard, et il ne faisait certainement jamais rien sans rien. Il en avait déjà fait l'expérience assez récemment...

« Et qu'est-ce que vous y gagnez, vous ? À m'aider maintenant, et à ne pas profiter de la situation quand vous auriez pu le faire en prenant la place de Slughorn ? »

Snape détourna le regard, et prit un moment avant de répondre. Ça avait bien été son plan, à l'origine, de profiter de la situation...

« Je pense avoir échoué, quelque part, avec vous. Et je ne dis pas ça en tant que votre _ancien_ professeur de Potions. J'aurais dû faire plus pour votre famille auprès de l'Ordre du Phénix. J'aurais dû pouvoir vous protéger des Carrow l'année dernière... Et bordel, je crois me souvenir qu'un jour, un épouvantard a pris mon apparence en croisant votre chemin. Sachant cela, comment est-ce que vous avez pu en venir à faire ce que vous avez fait pendant votre examen de potions ? »

Neville s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise, détendant un peu plus sa posture. Leur conversation était si tendue, et Snape si sombre et amer. Il croisa fermement son regard.

« Je sais pas, sur le moment, ça avait l'air très bien. »

Snape déglutit.

« Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? »

 _Est-ce que vous regrettez ?_ Neville pouvait presque entendre la question cachée sous ces mots.

« Je ne regrette pas. En fait, je m'attendais presque à ce que vous m'ayez demandé de revenir pour ça... »

S'il y avait eu une proposition cachée dans ces mots, Snape l'ignora : il se releva, envoyant la table se débarrasser d'un mouvement de baguette, et retirant sa veste pour la poser sur la chaise de la cuisine, ne portant qu'une chemise dont il roula les manches...

« Si vous le souhaitez, nous pouvons commencer le tutorat maintenant ? Mon laboratoire est juste à côté. »

**À** **SUIVRE**

[1] _Attention, Ginny ronchon_.


End file.
